Smile
by greenfetish
Summary: just a song fic i decided to make when i was listening to the song and saw the story play out in my head. :D i love alek and chloe together! they make such a cute couple! 3     i own nothing! not the song not the show! if i did say bye-bye brian! lol


Chloe P.O.V

Ever since the day I embraced the fact that I am Mai and the Uniter, I felt freer then I ever have in my whole life! I always want to find more that I can do with my new found "powers."

So that night, with Alek and Jasmine hot on my trail, I found myself jumping over buildings that they still felt were "to far" but knowing they couldn't stop me even if they tried, they let me go on doing it. I was having so much fun I started to not pay close attention to my feet work and tripped over myself. I almost feel on my ass but Alek's quick reflexes caught me before I hit the floor.

"Getting a little cocky now?" Alek said with his stupid, amazingly cute smirk. "or are you just trying to find ways to get in my arms? Cuz all you have to do is ask love." He winked.

"Who's the cocky one now?" I said while I tried t hid my blushing face.

* * *

><p><em>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>[voice] I do what I want when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<br>But you don't really give a shit  
>[voice] you don't let it go let it go with it<br>cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

* * *

><p>While I was in his arms my mind flashed back to the day I first met Alek.<p>

-2 years ago (age 14)-

I sat in my seat in English class. The only class where none of my two friends were in. I tuned everything out with my IPod while we waited for Mr. Anderson to arrive. As soon as he entered the room the whole class settled down and I quickly removed my ear buds and put them away.

"Good morning class." Mr. Anderson said in his usual I-rather-be-anywhere-but-here tone. "I'm pleased to introduce our new student from across the pond, Alek Petrov." He said clearly not pleased.

At that moment a very cute British boy walked in. "Ello everyone." He said in a very sexy British accent, and I could be crazy but I swear when he said that he was staring straight at me.

"Take any available seat Mr. Petrov." Mr. Anderson said and started writing today's lesson plan on the board. There were plenty of available seats including one right next to me, which I secretly hoped he would choose. He started walking towards the seat next to mine and I felt my heart jump and looked up at him to see him staring at me as he took he seat. Ok I was defiantly NOT crazy, he was staring at me. I looked away and looked back at him and he winked at me. I felt like the whole class was staring at me and my feeling were confirmed when I heard my female classmates whisper there "awww's" and their "why her's."

I put all my focus on Mr. Anderson as he started the lesson instead of the cute British boy next to me. But my mind couldn't help but be curious about the new boy who wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Hey?" He said, and I if I wasn't sitting I swear I would have fallen. His accent was so adorable especially when he was talking straight to me. "What's your name?"

"Uhhh Chloe. Nice to meet you." I said as friendly as I could without showing him my blushing face.

"Alek." He said kindly.

"Ya I kind of got that." I said with a smile and looked at him to see him smiling back at me. In that instant my heart jumped. Something about him made my whole body tremble and ache. I quickly looked away not wanting to show what I was feeling and not really wanting to feel it again.

"No talking!" Mr. Anderson shouted. The whole class went silent. Apparently Mr. Anderson was in a particularly bad mood today.

I never talked to Alek Petrov again. Little did I know he would make a huge impact in my life in only two years.

* * *

><p><em>you said hey<br>what's your name  
>it took one look<br>and now I'm not the same  
>yeah you said hey<br>and since that day  
>you stole my heart<br>and you're the one to blame_

* * *

><p>-Back to the present-<p>

I looked up at Alek, still in his arms; I pulled him down and slapped a kiss on him. The sparks I felt brought back all the shakes and aches I felt when I first saw him. But it was a good feeling. It felt…right. I knew my choice; I knew who I couldn't live without.

"So." Jasmine said with a smirk on her face. I had forgotten she was even there. "I'm just going to leave you love birds alone." She finished and ran off.

"Chloe?" Alek asked stunned.

"What? You're the only one allowed to start a kiss?" I said with a smile.

"Of course not love!" He said and kissed me again, with more force and passion. After a minute he pushed me away and looked into my eyes seriously. "But what about your hum—I mean Brian?"

"Brian who?" I said smiling, and as soon as I said it I knew I meant it. Brian was no Alek. He never made me smile like Alek did.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah<br>and that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>since every day and everything has  
>felt this right<br>and now you're turning all around  
>and suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I smile_

* * *

><p>We walked for a while in silence. But not that awkward silence, the comfortable silence.<p>

"You know it's still early…and trainings done…" I said nervously.

"And?"

"Well I was thinking…do you want to go do something maybe?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Yeah! Of course!" He practically shouted. "I mean..." he cleared his thought trying to sound more like his "cool" tone. "Ya, sure thing." I laughed a little at his enthusiasm but kept on walking. "Where do you want to go?" He asked curiously.

"Hmmm…OH! You'll see! Come on!" I said as I grabbed his hand and tugged him along trying to ignore my blush from grabbing his hand but smiled when I saw him blushing too.

I took him to him to a club I remembered seeing one day when I was driving around town in my new car. We danced and made out in a corner for hours.

-The next day-

I woke up suddenly. "Ugh! What happened last night?" I said to myself.

"You tell me…" I froze. Was I crazy or did my mind just answer itself? No…That voice was to distinctive to be my imagination. I looked over at my window where Alek stood in a slim white shirt and his boxers. I blushed.

"ALEK!" Both happy to see him and concerned that he was here in his boxers! _What happed last night?_ I thought to myself. "Why are you here?"

"Well I woke up next to you love." He said with his smirk and winked. My heart skipped a beat at the sight. "There was this crazy stinging pain on my hip that woke me." He said lowering his boxers just a little to reveal a heart shaped tattoo with my name written in it.

"OH MY GOD! Alek why'd you do that?" I said quickly while jumping out of my bed in surprise. "Ouch!" I screamed again only this time a little to loud.

"Chloe are you ok?" I heard Alek and my mom say at the same time and Alek was next to me in an instant. I lowered my panties just a bit to reveal the same tattoo that Alek had only with his name.

Alek and I stared at each other trying to remember what happened. "Oh…my…god!" I said. "My mom is going to kill me!" I paused, hearing my mother's footsteps getting closer to my door. "My mom! Alek hide!" I said quickly and jumped back into my bed when my mom opened my room door."

* * *

><p><em>Last night I blacked out I think<br>[voice] What did you, what did you put in my drink  
>I remember making out but then<br>I woke up with a new tattoo  
>[voice] your name was on me and my name was on you<br>I would do it all over again_

* * *

><p>"Chloe what's wrong? I heard you scream." My mom said concerned."<p>

"I woke up and saw a spider." I said with the best smile I could make. "I got it though s no worries."

"Oh that's scary." She said laughing. "Good you got him though." I laughed a little too. "Well I'm going to head out now; I got some business to do in town. I'll be back by dinner, Chinese ok?"

"Ya, mom thanks."

"Ok then. Don't freak out by anymore spiders!" She laughed again. "Bye, love you."

"Implied." I said with a wink. I got out of bed when I heard the front door close. "Alek get in here!"

"Yes?" He said already laying on my bed.

"What happened last night?"

"Well I'm not too sure…I don't remember…" He said genially confused.

"Did we-" I trailed off looking at my bed.

"No, no, no." He said laughing. "Unless you want too." He said with a smirk and pulled me down on the bed and kissed me passionately. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I pushed him off me. "What?" He asked confused. "You don't want to?"

"Not now." I sighed. "I can't believe I got a tattoo! With your name of all things!"

"What's wrong with my name?" He said hurt.

"Nothing but it's stupid to get a tattoo of your boyfriend's name!"

A smile spread across his face. "Boyfriend?" he said happily.

"Not the point." I said with a smile. "But yes." We laughed for a bit before Alek suddenly got serious. "What's wrong?"

"Chloe…" Alek started. "I meant to tell you this before but I never got the chance…with Mai…well when we fall in love someone we stay in love with them…forever." I looked at him confused. "Sorry love, you're stuck with me now!" he said and rolled on top of me kissing me again but more fierce. "Now you're mine and I'm yours just like the tattoos say."

I smiled. "I can get used to that."

* * *

><p><em>you said hey (hey)<br>what's your name (what's your name?)  
>it took one look<br>and now I'm not the same  
>yeah you said hey (hey)<br>and since that day (since that day)  
>you stole my heart<br>and you're the one to blame_

_Yeah  
>and that's why I smile<br>It's been a while  
>since every day and everything has<br>felt this right  
>and now you're turning all around<br>and suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why I smile<em>

_The reason why I smile_

* * *

><p>My phone started buzzing so I pushed Alek off of me to see who it was. We both frowned. At that moment I knew Alek was right. I loved him, and only him. He was the right choice for me, and Brain was…well I didn't care. He wasn't Alek.<p>

I answered my phone. "Hello?" I said casually.

"Hey Chloe, I was wondering if you want to grab a coffee and talk a little bit…"

"Sorry Brian, I'm spending the day with Alek"

"Oh maybe tomorrow then?"

"Sorry ill still be with Alek." I said calmly. "I'm just going to say it. Sorry Brian I don't want to see you anymore. I've got this really amazing boyfriend who wants all my time, and I want his." I said and smiled at Alek who smiled back. "Have a nice life."

"Chloe wait-" Brian tried to protest but I hung up my phone.

"And delete." I said as I deleted Brian's number.

"Chloe you didn't have to do that…of course I'm so very happy you did…you don't even know how happy, but you didn't have to."

"I know." I said with a smile. "But I wanted too. My time is all yours now. I hope you're prepared!"

"That sounds good to me." Alek said with his smirk and this time I jumped on him and kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<br>You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control _

_And that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>since every day and everything has  
>felt this right<br>and now you're turning all around  
>and suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I smile_

_The reason_

_The reason why I smile_

_The reason why I smile_

* * *

><p>-10 years later-<p>

I looked at my children, twins, one boy and one girl. Little Alyce and Caleb. They were sleeping curled up on their father. It was the most beautiful scene I could ever picture in my whole life.

"What's the matter?" Alek, my husband, I never got used to hearing that it sounded so unreal, said moving carefully so not to wake the kids.

"Nothing." I smiled. "Just—do you remember the first thing you ever said to me?"

"Of course. I said 'Hey, what's your name?" He said looking at me confused.

I walked over to him and kissed him sweetly. "And since that day I first looked at you…you stole my heart. Now you're the one to blame for this." I said as I gestured to us and our two beautiful children.

"That blame..." He said with a smile. "I'm willing to take." He kissed me again and when he pulled back I smiled at him. "And I'd do it all over again just to see you smile."


End file.
